


马猴烧鲇闲聊录

by MushroomByTheWall



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomByTheWall/pseuds/MushroomByTheWall
Summary: 来自斯莱特林的小许和来自格兰芬多的小方扯闲话





	马猴烧鲇闲聊录

**Author's Note:**

> 1.尽管魔法色彩极为稀薄，但本文确实使用了HP的世界观  
2\. 情节混乱，时间线跳跃，沉迷环境描写  
3.如有不似人言/错别字/片儿汤话等情况还请谅解

“我梦见月亮掉下来。”  
“特里劳妮教授不会欣赏这种奇幻风格。”  
“论文早就写完了——这个梦是真的。”  
“那么，接下来呢？”

扑通。圆滚滚的月亮掉进江心，漾开亮晃晃的波纹，亮晃晃的颜色溶进水里，描出潜流和漩涡。月亮一起一伏，颇有节奏感，方博瞧了一会儿，发现这个会自由泳的月亮是冲自己来的。  
月亮好像长了眼，方博跑到哪里它跟到哪里。江河因这任性的月亮明亮起来，照见水下被惊醒的鱼绕着水草打转，水草被流动的光芒包裹着，向月亮俯下茎叶。方博累了，背靠江滩上一棵大柳树，盯住几条扭动得格外妖娆的水草叶子，发呆。  
月亮游得不快，胜在坚持，身后留下一道清辉，似银似金，久久不灭。江水一刻不停，携光芒奔向夜空尽头。等啊等，等到水草身旁最后一点光也流走，有什么冰凉凉的东西贴上方博的手臂，扭头一看，月亮上岸了，披着乱纷纷的柳条。  
如果是猫狗之类的小动物，可以抖抖毛把讨厌的东西统统甩掉。这么大个月亮要怎么办？方博踮着脚拼命伸长手臂也挨不着最近的一片柳叶，想找个东西够一把。往前走，月亮跟着他逐步离开柳条的笼罩，却在滚动间沾上不少砂石。他察觉到身后有光，扭头一看，又气又好笑，蹲下身要替月亮掸一掸——  
掌心下骤然升温，温吞吞的大光球简直要烧成太阳。挺可气，不想被人碰离远点就行了，干嘛还烫人手！方博转身，踩着鹅卵石踉跄着走到江堤下，背后不近不远跟着个月亮，他懒得管，权当捡了个路灯。

“你被一个会游泳的球跟了一路？”  
“人家是正经的月亮。”  
“正经月亮还会烫到你么？”

不知什么时候，月亮走在前面为方博带路，带他走到废弃已久的中学门口。  
从方博记事起这座学校就已经不收学生了。教学楼有三层，通往第二层的楼梯前有扇永远挂着锁的大铁门，孩子们即使想探险，也只能在一楼打转。那时候方博胆子不大，站在楼门口被里面的寒气吓得发怔。他在外，许昕在里面，拽着他的手一把将他带进去。方博记得那天下午他们进了走廊尽头的阶梯教室，门把手上绕着的锁链锈断了，锁头却是崭新的。两人坐在教室后排说话，每句话都伴着嗡嗡响的回声，所以两个小孩学会沉默，一前一后坐好，不约而同看向窗外。窗外是水杉林，日光照进来被枝叶滤过变成绿色。他们在林地里习惯了低头，揪下蛇莓吃掉，警惕四周是否有蛇爬过来，或者翻开石块看潮虫缩成团，雨后猫着腰找蘑菇（从来没找着过），彼时终于得以看到枝头泛青的球果，以及枝桠间缭绕的水雾。  
奇怪啊，教学楼原来这么小吗？方博还想望一望楼房外立面掉色的瓷砖，但月亮已经熟练地绕过楼旁侧门进了家属区。太久没人来，原先铺的水泥路面左半边被水杉树根挤坏了，右半边有裂缝但相对平整，裂缝里长满狗尾草。人还能深一脚浅一脚往前走，月亮却总被树根挡住滚不动，还得被推一把，推得方博一身汗，手上沾满草籽。  
路尽头右转下坡，家属院单元楼最后一栋，四楼住着方博他姑，二楼是许昕家。再往前是围墙。月亮顺坡滚下去，边滚边加速，竟隐隐有种雪崩的气势。方博原本站在坡顶喘气，见此情形赶紧冲上前喊：快停下！要撞墙了——  
当然没撞上。月亮拐了个刁钻的弯，冲着旁边车棚碾过去，一连碾坏了四五辆自行车。方博追上去要查损失，一眼扫过去脑袋发晕，巧不巧，许昕的两辆自行车都在里头！第一辆是挡泥板坏掉的蓝色变速车，下雨天甩一身泥点子；第二辆是从长辈那里"过继"的二八大杠，许昕前两年骑上去还够不着地，说是今年放假回去就正好了。  
现在怎么交代？还没想出办法，楼上亮起灯，有人推开窗户，笑嘻嘻地喊方博，要他抬头。

"被姑姑看见了？"  
"不知道，我醒了。"  
"噢——所以被我看见了，对不对？"  
"你这个'所以'是怎么来的？！"  
"就说我说的对不对吧。"  
方博拒绝回答，许昕咧嘴："你瞒不过我的，全都写在脸上。"  
确实，方博说了谎。他知道梦里开窗看他的是许昕，他站在楼下，将那张脸看得清清楚楚。是许昕，但不是现在坐在眼前的这一个，对上那张脸，脑海里叫嚣着，这是十六岁的许昕，比现在成熟，也更快乐。月亮在左手边，干了坏事还不自知，欢快地原地打转。他突然委屈得不行，这场夜行实在太漫长，他走了一路，停下来才感觉累，背也疼，腿也疼，衣服湿透了，风吹过来，一阵一阵的冷。地上烂摊子收拾不了，楼上那人还没心没肺冲他乐。乐个什么劲！好歹下来迎一迎吧，可是如果下来他又怎么办呢，自己也狼狈，难道真说是月亮干的？边上这么大一个月亮……月亮呢？  
月亮挂在天顶，亮晃晃的，剩下方博和他的影子，还有坏掉的自行车。  
眼瞧方博的委屈劲儿又上来了，红着眼圈看天看地，就是不肯对视，许昕干脆挤到方博旁边，坐上沙发扶手："那，说点别的？比如你为什么做这个梦？"  
"我上哪儿知道去！梦又不听我指挥。"  
"我猜得到。"  
这下方博终于舍得看许昕了，用"我倒要看看你还能吹什么牛逼"的眼神。  
"咳咳，嗯，梦到江边了对吧，江边……上回去江边是什么时候，圣诞节假？"

今年一月里下毛毛雨那几天，他们临时起意坐公交到江对岸，然后顺着大桥徒步走回来。市内好几座跨江大桥，只有这一座允许行人上桥。方博拎着彩虹配色儿童伞缩着脖子硬抗江风猎猎，许昕跟在他后面几步远，两手抓着羽绒服大帽子，手指冻的通红。那天太冷了，冷得他俩全程没有说一句话，尽管心里说了无数句神经病，骂对方也骂自己。走到中段，旁边栏杆上有人用涂改液写下两个名字缩写，中间画上爱心，还有人在栏杆下挂锁，十块钱一把用来锁柜子那种小锁，贴着爱心贴纸。方博先看见的，指给许昕，两个人不约而同蹲在桥边笑。不敢站直，怕风顺着衣服缝隙往里灌。笑够了并排走，方博把空出来的手揣进许昕口袋，摸索出钥匙和一小块化掉的巧克力。  
脚下桥面颤抖一直没停，因为车来车往，也因为不息的江风。理智上都明白不会有任何危险，但无法抑制心脏随每一步震颤砰砰直跳。人人都知山路险峻，故而在山道边拴情人锁，与重要的人一起纪念由惊险衍生的浪漫。这样的心情移植到桥上显得滑稽，每天渡江的人比爬山的人多了那么多，没人说过害怕两个字。说到底，除了那些每时每刻都要留下纪念的无聊小情侣，谁会走路通过这座桥呢？噢，还有现在正在走的两个无聊的傻子……  
这时候许昕才后知后觉地生出遗憾，他们甚至没有冲着江水喊话，什么都没有，如果方博忘了，如果他自己也忘了，就不会再有任何人知道曾经有两个人甘愿一起犯傻，傻得冒泡。

"可这没道理啊。"方博倒开始认真顺着许昕的思路了，"为什么会把江边和月亮扯到一块？那回是白天。"  
"哦，月亮，那就是元宵节，前年元宵节放烟花放河灯，记得吗？"  
"也不对，那天看见的月亮还没有烟花亮。就一点点大，也不在半空中，快落下去了。"  
"可是你放了河灯啊，河灯那么亮，还会顺水漂，梦里脑子发糊，当成月亮了。"  
"哦……"  
前年过年早，一直到正月十五都包含在圣诞节假里。他们约好了出来放炮，激动得跟什么似的，不知道的还以为这二位进了霍格沃茨就收敛习性，没碰过魔法爆竹。方博拿着打火机宛如掌握全世界，点了孔明灯点河灯，买两盏灯笼，自己提一个，给许昕塞一个。杀伤力太大的炮仗不能放，就买小盒的仙女棒，一盒二十根全攥在手里点燃，火花映亮彼此的脸。

"为什么我梦见月亮上岸？"  
"因为你在做梦。"许昕振振有词，"梦会把意向扭曲并重新组合，月亮上岸不重要，它指引你去的地方才重要。"  
"去的你家。"  
"还有在到我家之前你看到的。"  
"我看到啥……就是沿路那些，你知道的，那几条路，沿路店都关门了，路灯也关了，不过路那么窄月亮没撞树撞电线杆也是很神奇……"  
"唉……但是你去的是我家老房子啊，你看见的学校家属楼早就拆了，没有了。"  
"是，我醒了没多久就想起来了……说起来你现在也算是拆迁户了哦？"  
"你之前不还怀疑我挖通古灵阁的地下金库——等下，所以我在你心里到底是个什么形象？"  
"在我心里你无所不能……呕。"  
"方小博，你学坏了。"  
"我很真诚好吗！以前也跟你说过了，梦见秦老师开拖拉机把我拐进山里，你说要在山里盖别墅骑着扫把来考察顺手救我出去……"  
"刚上一年级那回？秦老领你们进的城堡大门，怎么就拐小孩了？而且你进了格兰芬多，我在斯莱特林，再怎么说也是我拐你，然后秦老来救你才正常吧？"  
"做梦有什么正不正常的。"  
"哦，我在你梦里是个盖世英雄对不对？"  
方博脸上一阵阵发烫，他给自己挖了好大的坑。  
许昕却轻飘飘揭过这个话题："旧学校，对吧，树林子，两边的平房，前面种芭蕉，再往前还有两排琴房。"  
"没从琴房那边走，走的全是树那一边。"  
"噢，是，路面还被树根挤坏了。"  
"走到教学楼路还是好的，教学楼到你家就不行了。"  
"进教学楼了没？"  
"没有。里面也没开灯。"  
"也是……之前没进过几回，里面对你来说肯定是模糊的。"  
"搞不懂你们那时候为什么喜欢钻教室。学校教室没待够？"  
"别人也搞不懂你怎么喜欢钻树林子啊，我解释过，别人都不信。"  
"他们不敢想象弄脏衣服不挨打的生活。"  
"哎哟你看你这欠收拾的样。"  
他们都不说话了。

黑湖水环绕着斯莱特林休息室，方博跳下沙发，伸手点上玻璃窗，一队灰色小鱼游过来围在指印旁。鱼群身后，大鱿鱼懒洋洋循着水里散射的日影往上游，触须拧成巨大的花。今天是个难得的晴天，得了闲的都要晒太阳。  
许昕走到方博身后，圈住他的肩膀："想起阶梯教室了。"  
"那里更亮，亮好多。"  
"梦里的水草是不是和湖里一样？"  
"没这么张牙舞爪，是很秀气的，长长的。"  
"像水杉叶子？"  
"金鱼藻像水杉叶吗？……好像是有点像。"  
"……"  
"……"  
"本来觉得你忘性大，记以前的事居然记挺清楚的。"  
"在这里越久越记得起来。"  
"这样不好，下次争取梦见我的新家——"  
"——你还没领我去过，怎么梦啊。"  
"好，这次放长假留你住一晚。"  
"呃？！"方博一惊，余光瞥见许昕一脸得瑟。这个人说到做到，他不该忘记的，"别扯远！解梦解完了吗？"  
"剩下来就没什么啦，我的自行车坏了，不是你动的手但是你在场，越想越觉得我得误会你，越想越委屈，越想越气，然后你醒了。"  
"太草率了吧！"  
"你自己想想，是不是月亮弄坏自行车之前就觉得不对劲？"  
方博使劲想了想，好像确实有一点点。  
"这就对了，感觉不合理就该醒了。"许昕松开方博，"把几年前的事情抽出来组成梦，最近不开心？新认识了讨厌的人？"  
"讨人嫌的还是那几个。"方博挥手，散页的占卜教材自动整理好跳进书包，"来来回回几句屁话，非常没意思。"  
"你没发现咱们这一批都有点……分错院。格兰芬多不像格兰芬多，斯莱特林不像斯莱特林。"  
"不是咱这一批，是只有你和我，还有龙哥。"  
嘴上说没意思，心里像明镜似的。许昕不再揭穿方博的第二句谎话，召来短围巾要给方博系上。方博扭得像条泥鳅："我不！跟你们院上大课还戴绿围巾那是叛徒！"  
"鞋都能穿绿的围巾不能戴绿的？嗯？"  
"今天太阳出来了，会很热。"  
"出门会被风吹成傻叉的信不信。"  
"……墨绿色显老气，我要红的。"  
许昕召来之前方博落下的围巾，故意变长半截才给方博系好，左三圈右三圈，差点把他捆成个粽子。方博急了，许昕才拿魔杖一点，围巾妥帖地绕在方博颈间，挽成松松的结。  
"我先去我们院楼下，小雨和闫安在那等我。"  
"认识路吗？"  
"认识！"  
"出门那个旋转楼梯今天通到哪里记得吗？"  
不说话了。许昕套上斗篷，跟着方博走出级长休息室。公共休息室里，斯莱特林的高年级学生对自家级长护着格兰芬多三年级小朋友上课见怪不怪，低年级有几个议论的，不过当方博走过他们面前，他们装傻也能装得很自然。闫安和周雨对许昕的护送适应良好，四个人浩浩荡荡走到最高层，楼顶垂下软梯，一群小萝卜头仰着脑袋挨个等着往上爬。  
方博拉着许昕避开人群悄悄跟他说："我觉得梦见自行车不是因为以前，是因为我这两天想把椅子变成自行车，总是变不好。"  
"具体什么毛病？"  
"踩了脚踏板，车轮没法跟着转。"  
"你是不是忘了车链子？"  
"……我靠。"  
"后天下午来湖边，教你变那种带后座和车筐的。"  
软梯下只有零星几个人了，许昕揽着方博向后转："去吧，去上课，尽量别睡着。"

许昕自己也有课，这节是O.W.L.S.考试前的魔药课集训，去晚了本想摸到最后一排随便找个空座，谁知唯一的空座在第三排，张继科旁边，靠走廊。  
顶着秦志戬刀子般的凝视，许昕悄悄和张继科说小话："我哥呢？今儿没来？"  
张继科头顶快冒黑气了："他上次投了论文，期刊那边觉得有异议要他去答辩。你干嘛呢？  
许昕状似无意地开口道："方博昨晚上梦到我了，去我那屋看鱼，聊天，一会儿这一会儿那的，刚送他去上课，明天下午还约我去湖边练变形术……"  
"笃"，张继科的银色小刀剁完甘草根，斜插进木质桌面寸许深。  
许昕彻底闭嘴，低头料理自己手中的材料，一边给瞌睡豆挤汁液一边想，意象可以骗人，情绪不可以。月亮代指什么人？指引方博沉溺于过去，又毁了他看重的东西，使他自觉亏欠受尽委屈……想东想西，至于自己在梦里扮演什么角色，他一点也不敢分神去想。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是给阿蛇的生贺，拖着拖着拖到中秋节，觉得不行啊得赶紧写啊，写着写着写过了国庆节。所以提前预祝阿圆生日快乐，给朋友们拜个早年


End file.
